Final Distance: A Kingdom Hearts Love Story
by oblivion-blade-princess
Summary: Love, friendship, and trust are put to the test when a mysterious stranger carrying a message comes to the Destiny Islands bringing with him a dark force. Will this dark power prove to be the ender of all worlds? Will the lights with in the hearts of friends be enough to destroy the rising darkness? Read and find the answer you seek.


OFF THE CHAIN

Hey everyone! It's Oblivia here! This is my first fanfic here on so it may not be the best. I hope ya'll like none the less. So without further ado; drum roll please; the disclaimer presented by SORA!

Sora: Hey! Oblivia does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters.

Oblivia: T.T I wish I were that awesome. Anyway TO THE STORY!

Chapter 1

I could feel the cool ocean breeze brush against my face as my sleep ridden eyes slowly opened. Before me, spread across the horizon was a vast blue ocean and above me…

"AWWW!" I screamed in surprise, for above me stood my best friend Riku, who just laughed at my scarred expression.

"Darn it Riku! Why do you always do that!?" Riku gave another chuckle as he spoke.

"Well why do _you_always fall asleep on this Paopu Tree?" I gave an anoid huff in response to Riku's question in turn making him laugh even more. Eventually I got fed up fed up with his mockery and pushed Riku off the Paopu Tree all together. As I watched him hit the ground and look up at me with irritated eyes I couldn't help but start laughing my butt off. Until I felt two hands push against my chest causing me to fall off as well. When I looked up a satisfied grin and an extended hand were there to greet me.

"So can we call it even?" Asked Riku, his grin growing bigger. Seeing Riku's grin made my once anoid frown turn upside down into a joyful smile. I grabbed his extended hand and said with a defeated chuckle, "Yeah we can call it even."

As I announced defeat Riku gave me one of his victory laughs and pulled me to my feet.

"So did you get all the stuff you were assigned to get for the raft?" Asked Riku as I wiped the last bit of dirt off my skirt. I mentally face palmed myself as I realized I forgot something on my list.

"No. I still need one more piece of wood. I totally forgot about it."

"Yeah, that's because you were napping you lazy butt. I swear your as lazy as Sora." I gave Riku one of my 'shut up' glares and stuck my tongue out at him. He just laughed arrogantly and began walking toward the bridge that connected the original island to the little platoue we were standing on right then.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I asked, a twinge of sadness becoming apparent in the frown on my face. Riku just turned toward me and said with a sarcastic grin, "Well I'm gonna go get that piece of wood you forgot. You coming with?" My frown once again turned into a smile as I ran to Riku's side so we could start our search for the missing item on my list.

I quickly found the wood Riku and I were searching for but also quickly discovered that it was a little too heavy for me to carry. So Riku, being the gentleman that he was, offered to carry it. I gratefully accepted his offer and let him take the, what felt like 2 ton tree out of my grasp. Riku gracefully slung the wood onto his shoulder with ease. So much ease in fact that I was stunned.

"Umm Riku? You do know steroids are bad for you right?" I asked as a nervous chuckle escaped my lips. Riku turned his head toward me slightly and glared.

"I don't take steroids. All I do is drink a 5 hour energy every morning." I chuckled to myself at Riku's lame excuse of an explanation. As my laughter melted away into a smile I put one of hands on Riku's free shoulder and said, "Isn't that kind of the same thing? But that _is_ a better explanation for the grouchiness in the mornings when you get to the island. Cause by the time you get here that energy juice is done and gone making you crash."

By the time I finished talking Riku had thrown down the wood, picked me up without warning and threw me into the ocean. When I came back up to the surface and looked around, Riku was nowhere in sight.

"Riku!? Riku where are you!?" I soon got the answer to my question when out of nowhere 2 hands pushed me back under the water.

"That's for calling me a druggy," yelled Riku in a playful tone of voice, and as I came back to the surface again, Riku pushed me right back under and said, "And that's for calling me a grouch!"

Once more I came up to the surface but this time I wasn't pushed under (which I was very happy about). So I wiped my wet hair out of my face and looked for Riku. I spotted him him swimming towards shore, not thinking to look behind him. Which was an excellent time to exact my revenge.

So I swam down to the shallow water's bottom, pulled up a bunch of seaweed and swam back up to the surface to execute my plan. But umm there was one tiny flaw. Once I got to the surface and looked around, Riku was nowhere to be found. AGAIN!

So cautiously I swam for the shore. Once I step foot on that sandy beach I started wipping my head from side to side taking in my surroundings, and still Riku was nowhere. Then ever so slowly I tiptoed my way across the sand trying my best to be cautious about where I stepped.

For about 5 minutes I searched for that boy but just couldn't find him. I ended up sitting under a coconut tree, laying my head against its trunk and closing my eyes in defeat. Then all at once I heard a noise. It wasn't very loud but it was enough to cause me to look up and before I could curse, Riku was dropping from a low branch that hung above me.

"UGH! I think you broke something." I whispered in pain as I tried to push Riku off of me. He just laughed hysterically and crawled off my now bruised body.

I laid there for what felt like eternity just trying to breathe the pain away and it wasn't helping what so ever that Riku was still laughing his butt off. Though before long his laughter became infectious and soon got me laughing again as well. Our chuckles and giggles slowly melted into amused smiles as I sat up beside Riku and punched his arm playfully.

"Hey maybe we should go. Sora and Kairi are probably wondering where we are by now." Riku nodded in agreement and jumped up onto his feet. Once done wiping sand off his butt, Riku grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet then ran off to get the long forgot piece of wood we found earlier. After I was finished dusting sand off my skirt I ran over to where Riku stood and gave him a big smile.

"So you ready to go?" asked Riku with a toothy grin.

"Yep. Let's go before Sora and Kairi starts making missing posters for us." Riku and I burst into symotainious laughter as we walked toward the other side of the Destiny Island beach.

Well that's the end of chapter one kitties and I know Off The Chain maybe kind of a weird name but its just temporary until I find a better one. Well I hope you all liked it and please review.


End file.
